Silk
by scarletalphabet
Summary: Gibbs and Jen indulge in some of the 7 deadly sins, with the aid of a couple of silk scarves.


**Title: **_Silk_

**Rating: **R

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Jen

**Note: **Written for the 7 Deadly Sins Challenge on NFA (see profile for link). I've gotten all 7 deadly sins in here in some form or another, some more obvious than others. I do hope the couple of times I've looked it over proved sufficient. :)

* * *

She glared at him, fire showing in her eyes. "Not funny Jethro!" she declared.

"Really?" he asked, teasing. "I'm quite enjoying it." He watched with a smirk as she struggled against her bonds. It had to irk her even more that he'd used two of her expensive Hermès scarves. He lay back against the baseboard of the bed, gazing at her exposed body, lazily stroking himself. When he had been in her office earlier being reprimanded, he had seen those scarves, and slyly pocketed them, thinking they could come in handy later. Just touching something that had touched her had given him such a volatile mix of jealousy and desire that he had been too distracted to finish typing up case notes and had headed home early. He suddenly had an idea and, abandoning his task, reached for the pants he had discarded earlier. He pulled out his wallet, ignoring the confused look he received, and withdrew a bill. He slowly dragged it over her body, just skirting around her biggest pleasure points.

"Tickles," she stated sullenly, trying not to struggle or moan, but failing. A small but frustrated moan escaped from her mouth.

"Look at what I do to you Jen," he stated. "Aren't you glad you came by tonight?"

Jen relented with a sigh. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long Jethro."

"That's what I thought," he said, sweeping down to claim her mouth with the possessiveness he had felt all these years. "God Jen," he moaned, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

She gave him a quizzical look, clearly expecting further explanation.

"All those damn dresses you've worn to those boring dinners and functions," Gibbs said. "How much I've wanted to just drag you into a janitor's closet and rip them off you." He moved to her neck, lightly scraping her skin, eliciting a moan, but not leaving a mark. He continued with his frustrated rant, "When you had your hair short or wore it up, your neck was just begging for attention. I've come so close to just locking us in your office and fucking you right on your desk."

Jen smirked. "What would Cynthia have thought?" she wondered aloud.

"I'd have made sure she had business elsewhere," Gibbs replied. "I wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"Funny," Jen retorted, "I seem to recall having said that about you at some point."

He chose to ignore this remark, silencing this train of thought by turning his tongue's attention to her nipples.

"Ohhhh!" Jen moaned.

Gibbs made his way down her body as she moaned and squirmed against her bonds. His tongue was poised over her clit when a phone rang. "Damn it!" he roared, pulling his head up. "Who the fuck would call now?"

"That's my phone," Jen sighed. "I have to answer it."

Gibbs glared at the offending chunk of metal, but reached over for it, pressing the send button and holding it up to Jen's ear.

Jen looked at him quizzically for a moment, before realizing that she needed to say something. "Director Shepard," she stated.

"Secretary Winter is trying to get a hold of you," Cynthia's voice came through from the other end, presumably at the Navy Yard.

"Figures," Gibbs mumbled quietly.

"He said he wants you in MTAC as soon as possible," Cynthia continued.

"_I_ want you in MTAC," Gibbs growled quietly.

"Is someone there with you Director?" Cynthia asked.

"It's nothing," Jen replied quickly. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She motioned for Gibbs to cut the call.

Gibbs pressed the end button and tossed the phone into her purse. "Damn it all!" he exclaimed again.

"I'm sorry Jethro," Jen said genuinely. "For you and for me."

"Not your fault," Gibbs asserted.

As he began to untie the scarves, Jen warned, "Careful with those, they're still useable."

"You'd wear these again?" Gibbs questioned.

"I said useable, not wearable," she replied with a wickedly innocent smile, getting up as the last scarf was undone. She gathered up her clothes, Gibbs enjoying the view while he could, and added before she left, "I'll be back when this business is done with. I'll try to make it quick." She kissed him briefly as she left, aching to do more, but restraining herself. They had the whole rest of the night after all.


End file.
